Has Harry Potter Gone Gangster?
by NoHablaIngles
Summary: Harry Potter joins the foriegn exchange program, but is accidently sent to the wrong school. Instead of going to a magic academy, he has to go to the LA hood, where he turns into a gangster. Rated R for swearing, gunfights, and death


-Now normally I don't write stories like this, but I thought it would be pretty funny to have a story where Harry turns into a gangster(I really hate Harry Potter so I am just doing this because I just want to make it a little more interesting. I mean really Harry Potter would be more interesting if it was like this). If you are one of those people who take the real book seriously then this story is not for you, so don't say I didn't warn you.

"Now Harry, you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to," said Ron.

"Ron, its only going to be for two months, and I think it is great that Harry has the opportunity to go to America to see how they study magic," said Hermione, just having to add that part about education.

"You know Ron I think Hermione is right. This foreign exchange program will be really great. I can go to America for two months, see the sights, and I will still be able to write to you guys everyday," Harry said, finally able to get a word in about his own situation.

"I guess your right, I am just going to miss you not being here is all," replied Ron, "I mean really it is not like everyday that my best friend goes on a trip 4,000 miles away"

"Its ok Ron, I am still going to be here for another week," Harry added to try to cheer Ron up.

One Week Later

Harry is thinking to himself on the airplane (his broom couldn't go over the Atlantic) about what Ron told him before the plane took off.

(Enter shaky flashback sequence)

"Harry, I have really got to tell you something," exclaimed Ron

"Is it really that important? My flight is boarding," asked Harry while he was fumbling with his ticket.

"Yes it is, ever since we first met I have never told you something, something very important, a very dark secret that I have. My secret is that.........

Harry is woken up by a flight attendant on the intercom saying that they are ten minutes till landing at Los Angeles International Airport. (Ok, c'mon do you really think I would tell you the secret now, no you have to wait till the end of the story. But I can tell you this, it is really a shocker)

When Harry lands he tries to find the group of wizards that he is supposed to meet for the ride out to the academy. He then remembers what Professor Dumbledore told him, " If you can't find them look for someone holding a sign saying Puff the Magic Dragon Academy. Now that I think about it that is a really weird name. Maybe their school mascot is a dragon named Puff."

Harry looks and looks and he finally finds it, but there is no way this could be right. The person holding the sign and the people around him all look like the rappers in music videos he sees on BET that his uncle watches at home. He starts walking over to them, while he wonders why they have jackets on that say G-Unit.

"Are you the preppy kid from London that we are supposed to pick up?" asked one of the gangsters who Harry later found out goes by the name "Big T".

Harry shocked at the situation questions, "Are you the wizards that I am supposed to meet to take me to Puff the Magic Dragon Academy?"

"I don't know about any damn wizards, but we are from Puff the Magic Dragon Academy," answered Big T.

Harry realizes there must be a mistake, so he goes to call Dumbledore see whet is wrong (He couldn't exactly use magic to call him up in the middle of an airport).

"Yes, Harry there has been a mistake, they sent you to the wrong school. There is nothing I can do about it though. You will have to just wait the two months to come back," reports Prof. Dumbledore.

Harry walks back over to Big T where he asks, "So you coming with us or not sucker."

"I guess I really have no choice," said Harry, not exactly in the best mood, "but where exactly is it where we will be going?"

This is where Big T's brother, Little A finally talked, "Boy, we going to take you to the hood fool. Where the hell else do you think we would be going?"

Harry walks off with Big T and Little A wondering what he just got himself into.........


End file.
